Differences
by Trinity Black
Summary: Takes place during Ginny's seventh year. Throughout the year different people are made to think about differences between them and if they really matter when important things are concerned *Chapter 4 up*
1. Prologue

A/N: I would love to know what you all think about this so leave a review. I know I shouldn't be starting another story without finishing any of my others first but when plot bunnies attack… This is only the prologue anyway and I have the rest all planned out so keep watching  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ginny," Ron shouted upstairs. When he received no answer he stomped up the stairs to his sister's bedroom. Without bothering to knock the ginger haired boy entered Ginny's room to wake her up himself.  
  
"Ron go away," Ginny mumbled from under her bed quilt.  
  
"Why didn't you answer me before?" Ron asked ignoring Ginny's plea.  
  
"It's half past seven in the morning. Normal people are asleep at this hour. I consider myself to be quite normal. You figure it out." Ginny replied. Her voice was laden with sarcasm and annoyance.  
  
"Whatever. You've got to come with me to help set things up for Harry's party tonight." Ron told his sister, "Come on it's his 18th."  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm not his best friend though," Ginny mumbled sleepily turning over in her bed."  
  
"Me and Hermione are going too but we need more help." Ron was almost begging now.  
  
"Fine, I'll be ready in ten minutes." Ginny replied finally satisfying her bother's request.  
  
Ron and Ginny arrived at Sirius' house via floo powder half an hour later. Hermione, Sirius and Remus were already busy putting up decorations. "Where have you been?" Sirius asked as soon as the two stumbled out of his fireplace, "We have got to get all this up before Harry's match because we'll never get it up after."  
  
"I know that, Ginny took forever to get up though," Ron replied. "Besides Harry's match isn't until 2:30."  
  
Sirius and Ron were of course referring to a Quidditch match. Harry had begun to play Professional Quidditch almost immediately after he left Hogwarts. That in itself was only two months ago and now he had been called up for the international squad.  
  
Sirius tutted then with a hint of regret in his voice he said, "I know that I just don't want to miss his first international."  
  
Ron was about to reply when Remus cut in, "You are going to be late if you don't stop arguing." That seemed to work and the five started working again. Luckily they could use magic because otherwise it would have taken a lot longer but by dinnertime they had almost finished.  
  
"Remus pass me that banner thing please," Ginny said pointing towards a flashing banner lying on the sofa. Remus handed Ginny the banner before returning to magically inflating a pack of balloons.  
  
Ginny let out a small shriek as she fell of the stool. Remus managed to catch in his arms Ginny as she fell saving her from landing on the balloons. "Thanks," Ginny said blushing, "You shouldn't have."  
  
"Don't mention it, and next time I won't." Remus said with a small smile. Ginny went back to putting the banner up. Remus placed his hand on her shoulder. Speaking softly he said, "How about I do that, since you won't let me catch you this time." Ginny smiled thankfully at Remus and handed him the banner  
  
Sirius came running in from the living room, he was dressed in the red and white England Quidditch robe and bouncing up and down excitedly. "Come on, we have to go. Good thing we've got a Portkey right into the top box."  
  
"We have?" Remus asked shooting a questioning glance at Sirius, "I didn't' think that was allowed." In response to his friends claim Sirius just grinned and gave part of the Portkey to the other four.  
  
The match itself was top class and was made even better by the English victory, which of course came after one of Harry's most spectacular catches yet. Immediately after the match Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius and Remus returned back to Sirius' house and the scene of the party. Shortly after the guests began to arrive, they included many of Harry's old classmates from all four houses. When Dean Thomas, the lookout, announced Harry's return they guests all hid behind large objects of furniture. When Harry came in they nearly scared him half to death as he was ambushed with presents, greetings and Party Poppers.  
  
It didn't take long for the party to get underway. Soon many of the guests were dancing, eating or drinking. Ginny Weasley however had decided to sit the madness out in the corner. It wasn't long before she was spotted by Hermione who thought it her duty to check her friend's wellbeing.  
  
"You OK?" Hermione asked, shouting over the noise.  
  
"Fine, I just need a rest. I haven't been this tired in a long time, I blame it on Ron." Ginny shouted back. Hermione laughed at her statement about Ron before returning back to the party, drink in hand.  
  
Ginny wasn't sitting alone for very long however before she was joined by Remus. "I take it you're tired too," Remus said as he sat down.  
  
"Shattered, if I didn't like Harry I would've gone home hours ago." Ginny told the older man. "What about you? Why are you still here?"  
  
"If I left Sirius would kill me. Besides I like Harry as well." He replied. It didn't take long for the pair to start up a conversation, which not only kept them awake but made the remainder of the party pass quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? Leave a review or email me at TrinityHope8587@aol.com to let me know. I am hoping (but not promising) that the next chapter will be out by the end of the week. 


	2. Thinking

It was midday before Ginny woke up the next day, something which she was pleased to find after the rude awakening she had received the day before. She stumbled sleepily down the stairs to the kitchen intent on finding something for breakfast, or as the case may be dinner.  
  
Looking around the kitchen Ginny was surprised to find it was empty. There wasn't a single parent or brother in sight and that was unusual, her brothers practically lived in the kitchen. Glancing up at the clock Ginny saw that her father and Percy were at work and her mother was shopping. Fred, George and Ron were all still sleeping, Ginny wasn't surprised by this; they had all been at last night's party as well. Bill and Charlie were travelling, which wasn't a very helpful thing to know if you wanted to know exactly where they were.  
  
Ginny was pouring a bowl of snapping sugar squares when Bill and Charlie came into the kitchen. Bill spotted his sister and said, "Morning Gin, sleep well." Ginny grunted in what was probably agreement. "Are the others still asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen them all morning." Ginny replied. She added, "I got something that'll scare you."  
  
"What?" Bill asked curiously.  
  
"Fred and George are being quite. I haven't heard a single explosion or anything since I woke up and that was over 10 minutes ago." Ginny replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"That is worrying," Charlie said in mock agreement with his sister, "I know something more worrying."  
  
"What?" Ginny and Bill both asked together.  
  
"They were supposed to be at work three hours ago. That shop won't run itself." Charlie replied talking about the joke shop Fred and George had opened down Diagon Alley.  
  
"We were?" Fred asked walking into the kitchen. Suspiciously he added "What day is it?"  
  
"Sunday, but what's that got to do with it." Bill answered.  
  
George walked into the kitchen, he had already changed his pyjamas into his robes and was ready to get to work, "We close on Wednesdays remember."  
  
Charlie shook his head as Fred (now in his robes as well) and George both apparated to their shop. "Guess we won't get to ask them if they had a good party," Charlie said, "But we can ask you. Did you have a good time last night Gin?"  
  
"It was alright but I was so tired by the time the party came around I didn't have much energy left to dance or anything so I ended up sitting in the corner all the time." Ginny replied.  
  
"Tough luck Gin, maybe next time you'll keep a bit of energy for the party. It's Hermione's birthday in September isn't it?"  
  
"It wasn't too bad really, I had company," Ginny blushed when she thought about the company she had last night. Ginny pushed all thoughts of Remus out of her mind and answered Charlie's question, "Yeah it's Hermione's birthday but I'll be at school in September and I don't know if I'll be allowed to go, especially if it's on a school night."  
  
Bill spoke before Charlie could reply, "How could we forget? Little Ginny's gonna be a seventh year. All grown up, she's not going to want to know us anymore, we'll lose our little sister forever."  
  
Ginny just chuckled at Bill's words before Charlie decided to add his little bit, "You know what Gin, you think he would have learnt by now that we don't move out, him being the oldest and everything. We're all still here aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, all though I think he might be right about me moving out, Mel's already said that all us Gryffindor girls should move in together." Ginny replied.  
  
"You can't," Charlie shouted before calming down and saying, "Well if you're sure that's what you want then… then it's OK with me."  
  
"Thanks Charlie," Ginny said as she was exiting the kitchen she turned around and asked, "Since when do I need your permission to do anything?" Charlie didn't say anything back to his sister.  
  
Ginny climbed the stairs to her room. She could here footsteps on the top floor, which meant that Ron was awake at last. It wasn't as though she needed him for anything; it was just that she didn't think he deserved to sleep in since he woke her up yesterday.  
  
When Ginny reached her bedroom she unlocked the little chest under her bed and got out her diary. Even after the incident involving Tom Riddle's diary, Ginny kept her own diary, in a plain book bought from a muggle shop fair enough, but she still had to write down her thoughts or she would never be able to cope.  
  
Turning to the first clean page Ginny began to write Dear diary, didn't write yesterday because I was busy all day. Yesterday started badly. That idiot of a brother Ron woke me up at 7:30 to go help with the decorations for Harry's party. It wasn't that I minded but I would like to have been told first. We took ages to get there because I felt like being awkward. Quidditch in the afternoon was amazing, Harry gets better with every match, we won as well. I think we'll do better in the World Cup this year; Harry might get us tickets so we can go. Then came the actual party, I was too tired to do anything but that didn't matter; Remus came and sat with me. It's still strange calling him that even though he hasn't been our teacher since I was in second year. That aside, how come in second year I never realised how cute he was? I know it sounds weird but he is. I remember Hermione telling me about the crush she used to have on him (she doesn't have one of those anymore, I swear she likes Ron, now that is weird) and I remember almost laughing at her. Now though I can so see her point, I mean he has really nice eyes, he's really nice (I mean we talked all night) and he's smart. I mean how often do you find a guy so perfect?  
  
The worst bit though is that I can't go out with him. He's too old for me (he is right?) and even if I wanted to he would never like me.  
  
I hate my life I love Remus (I have got it bad haven't I?)  
  
Ginny  
  
Ginny stopped writing and sighed. It was times like this she wished she had a sister, someone she could talk to about this stuff. Hermione was alright but she had a life, by now she was probably at work, (either that or she was in bed) but Ginny still couldn't talk to her. Ginny decided the best thing to do was to do something to take her mind off him; grabbing her school books she got out her potions text and began to read.  
  
Back at his house Remus was on the receiving end of a rude awakening from a post owl, "Go away." He mumbled sleepily. The owl stayed a pecked Remus on the ear again. Remus took the letter off his leg and put it on his bedside cabinet, picking up his jeans from the floor he began to search the pockets for some money to pay the owl. After finding a couple of Knuts he turned around to discover the owl had flown away immediately. "Stupid post owls, not wanting paying, always wake me up." Remus mumbled, asking no one in particular he added "Where did that letter go?" Spotting the letter on the cabinet he reached for it. Turning it over he was surprised to notice that the envelope bore the Hogwarts crest; he hadn't had a Hogwarts letter for quite a few years now. He pulled out the letter and read;  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Mr Lupin  
  
The Defence Against the Dark Arts post has recently become available at Hogwarts. This letter is to request your services as a teacher for the aforementioned post. You know that you have performed this position admirably in the past and I believe you would be the best person for the position. The governors of Hogwarts agree with me on this and I have enclosed a sheet of signatures proving this. It was at this that Remus noticed the small sheet of signatures which had been included in the letter. Precautions will of course have to be taken but as before I believe that this can be more than satisfactory.  
  
I expect your owl to finalise the arrangements  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Remus almost thought the situation amusing, Dumbledore was writing as though he didn't have a choice in the matter. Maybe he didn't, but he didn't have to take the job. Lying back in bed Remus got out a piece of parchment and began to write. Part of him longed to say that he would take the job as he had missed teaching. He had also enjoyed the job, but he couldn't take it. It just wasn't safe, that was why he had resigned in the first place.  
  
"I shouldn't have to do this," Remus said out loud. Getting a coin out of his pocket he said, "Heads I teach, tails I don't." He tossed the coin in the air, it landed with heads up. "Fine I'll do it. I know I'm going to regret this but I'm too bloody tired to think straight." With that Remus wrote his letter back to Professor Dumbledore saying he would take the post. Afterwards he returned to the warm covers of his bed for more of his much needed sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? Leave a review or email me and let me know. Thanks for the reviews everyone who already reviewed, much appreciated. The next bit should be up soon. Trinity xxx. 


	3. Wishing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise. They belong to J.K. Rowling and I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun so please don't sue me. You wouldn't get much anyway.  
  
A/N: I am going to try to do this without many original characters but it would seem pretty hard without making Ginny seem like a complete loner so there are OC's. Please let me know if they have Mary-Sue tendencies. Oh yeah and the italics didn't work on the last chapter so thoughts are now in ~blah blah blah~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remind me again why I am doing this," Remus Lupin said to his best friend as he packed the last of his clothes into his battered suitcase.  
  
"Number one, you enjoy teaching. Number two, you want to. Number three, Dumbledore made you. Finally number four, you had a bad fight with a coin and lost." Sirius replied sarcastically smiling at his friend. "You shouldn't look so miserable; I've seen happier people at funerals."  
  
"Don't kid yourself; they were the ones getting the money. Besides I know I want to do it, I just don't know if it is safe. I mean what will the parents say?"  
  
"I don't know but ignore them if they don't like it. Better still hit them, usually makes me feel better. If they say good things… then they're probably telling the truth." Sirius replied shaking his head at his friend's good sense. As Sirius pushed Remus out of his bedroom and towards the fireplace to get to the school he added, "You know you don't hit the people who say good things right?"  
  
Remus just shook his head slightly as he entered the fire.  
  
At the burrow you would never be able to tell that it was September 1st from the way everyone was acting. Only five of the Weasleys were awake and the house was calm. September 1st had meant a mad dash around the house for school equipment for as long as many of the family could remember. Not this year, Ginny had already packed all of her equipment and had made sure she hadn't forgotten anything ready for the journey to platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross Station.  
  
"You ready Gin?" Bill shouted through to his sister who was sat in the living room.  
  
"Yeah, are you still dropping me off?" Ginny said walking through to the kitchen.  
  
"You don't mind do you," Bill asked picking up Ginny's trunk. When Ginny shook her head he through some of the floo powder in his hand into the fire. Ginny shouted goodbye to the rest of her family who replied, if they were awake anyway. Then Ginny and Bill stepped into the flames shouted Diagon Alley and they were off.  
  
Less than a minute later the two Weasley's landed in the Leaky Cauldron. Looking around the bar Ginny spotted quite a few Hogwarts students, including a large group of Ravenclaw 4th years around the bar. "You see anyone you know?" Bill asked bending over slightly to his sister. The youngest Weasley was now quite tall for her age; she took after her father in that respect. Her mid-length, flaming red hair nearly always fell loose around her shoulders framing her thin face beautifully.  
  
Ginny shook her head after taking a quick glance around the pub, "We usually all meet on the train." Bill guided Ginny over to the door and they started up the muggle streets of London to the train station.  
  
Three hours later Ginny was sat quite alone on the Hogwarts express. The scarlet train appeared to be making the journey slower than ever to Ginny. She supposed it was because of her impatience to start her final year at Hogwarts. It could have also been because Anne-Marie and Cassandra, Ginny's roommates, had left in search of 'hotties'. They wouldn't listen when Ginny pointed out that it was very unlikely there would be any new students for the girls to find. As usual they hadn't listened.  
  
"Can I sit in here, Ginny?" Colin Creevey asked peering round the door to Ginny's compartment.  
  
"Be my guest," Ginny said pointing at one of the empty seats, "I could use a bit of company." It was then Ginny noticed how much Colin had changed. He was now easily as tall as her and was actually quite cute. ~Anne-Marie and Cassandra should have tried in here. Colin doesn't look too bad~ "Did you have a good summer Colin?" Ginny asked looking at her friend.  
  
"It wasn't too bad overall. The best bit was when Dennis and I went to the Quidditch World Cup final. It was a great game. Did you go this time?" Colin replied.  
  
"Yup we were in the top box again. Harry got us the tickets this time. I think he wanted as many people he knew to see his spectacular victory," Ginny said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm not going to forget it anytime soon, he was great wasn't he?" Colin asked. Ginny nodded yet again and the pair soon became so involved in their conversation they didn't notice the sky turning darker and before long the train was pulling up in Hogsmeade station.  
  
  
  
Ginny, Anne-Marie and Cassandra walked into the Great Hall. They took their places at Gryffindor table and stopped talking almost immediately because the sorting was about to begin. As the hat began to sing for the sixth time since her own sorting Ginny let her mind wander. It wasn't interesting anymore and she wished it would be over so that the meal could start. Looking up to the front of the room Ginny saw the nervous first years waiting to be sorted, she didn't recognise anyone and she became bored with them. At the staff table Professor Snape was scowling as only he could. Instead of him scowling at the Gryffindors however his glare was directed towards someone on the staff table. It was then Ginny saw who and her heart skipped a beat. Professor Lupin was back at Hogwarts? He had told her at the party that he probably was never going to teach again.  
  
Ginny wasn't bothered about that. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about him earlier. He was still as gorgeous as she remembered from over the summer. His hair was a bit longer than it had been then and it almost hid his blue-grey eyes. As the first of the students were being sorted he looked up and saw Ginny. He smiled at the girl when he noticed her looking at him. She smiled back and hid her face as she began to blush. Cassandra noticed this and threw a questioning glance at her friend. Ginny shook her head and Cassandra went back to watching the sorting.  
  
Lessons began the next day but Ginny, to her dismay, discovered Defence Against the Dark Arts wouldn't be held for another three days. Until then Ginny busied herself with glances of the Professor at meals and whenever she had the chance to walk past his classroom. When Friday finally came Ginny tried to get to class as soon as possible but was stopped by little things such as breakfast and Potions. Ginny didn't remember much about the actual lesson but she did remember that Remus was teaching it and that was enough for her.  
  
After the lesson Anne-Marie caught up with Ginny. "He is cute isn't he?" she asked.  
  
Ginny looked shocked, Anne-Marie knew she liked Remus. ~You don't know that. She could be talking about anyone. Yeah anyone you've been staring at for the last hour~ "Who?" Ginny asked deciding that bluffing was the way out of it.  
  
"Colin," Anne-Marie said as though it was obvious. Ginny had to stop herself from breathing a sigh of relief. "I mean you were staring at him for most of last lesson.  
  
Ginny decided it was best to play along. If that's what Anne-Marie wanted to think Ginny wasn't going to stop her, "I guess. I wasn't that obvious was I?"  
  
"Not really, just that I know you pretty well and I was kind of drifting too." She replied.  
  
It was just after midnight and Ginny was writing another diary entry. Dear Diary, I know I already told you but he's back. I had Defence against the Dark Arts today. He is still as great as I remember. I was going to stay and talk to him but we had to get to Charms. Maybe next lesson I'll get to talk to him.  
  
I almost died when I though Anne-Marie had figured out I liked him. I don't think there's anything wrong with it but they've just stopped teasing me about Harry, I don't need to give them something new to say to me. They think I like Colin. I know he looks really different now but I only like him as a friend. I can't believe they think I could like him anymore than that.  
  
I'd better go to bed now, it's late and I'm not feeling too good. Probably because I'm tired but oh well, a bit of sleep's the best cure for that.  
  
Until Tomorrow  
  
Ginny  
  
With that Ginny put the diary back under her bed. She climbed in and clambered under the covers, falling almost immediately into a deep sleep. When Ginny awoke she looked around her surroundings. Her familiar four- poster bed was gone. She was in the Hogwarts hospital wing. 


	4. Waking

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. I never have owned Harry Potter and I never will own Harry Potter. This is for my own enjoyment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny blinked, maybe it would change. To her own dismay she was still in the hospital wing. What was even worse is that she didn't remember coming here. The door creaked signalling someone's arrival. She craned her neck to get a look at the visitor but found she couldn't see for a curtain around her bed. She didn't have to wait long to find the identity of the mystery person as Madam Pomfrey entered the makeshift cubicle minutes later.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Ginny managed to croak out. Her throat felt rough and speaking hurt. "You had a nasty infection." Madam Pomfrey replied, feeling Ginny's head. Predicting Ginny's next question she said, "Your dorm mates brought you up here a week and a half ago when they couldn't wake you. Good thing they did or things could be a lot worse."  
  
"A week and a half?" Ginny said quietly in amazement, "Things could be worse. I am going to be alright though aren't I?"  
  
"Oh yes, you're over the worst now, you should be well enough to go back to lessons after the weekend. You get some rest now; I've got to go tell the headmaster you're awake." Madam Pomfrey finished checking Ginny's temperature and left the cubicle. In the silence of the hospital wing Ginny began to think to herself. A week and a half, that's a long time, I've probably missed lots of gossip. Not to mention school; I shouldn't be missing school at the moment; I've got my N.E.W.T's at the end of the year. Ginny didn't have much time to think as Cassandra soon showed up to treat Ginny to all the gossip she had missed in an entire week of school. Most of the talk didn't interest Ginny but she listened anyway glad of the company. Cassandra left after two hours because Ginny had almost been falling asleep as she listened to her friend. Ginny fell asleep immediately into a deep dreamless sleep. It didn't take long until Ginny was allowed to leave the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey allowed her to leave the next day, Friday, when she promised to rest over the weekend.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, wake up." Anne-Marie's voice called to her, "Come on, it's time for breakfast."  
  
"Coming," Ginny mumbled sleepily. "Wait, what day is it?"  
  
"Monday remember, they want you back in school today." Anne-Marie replied.  
  
"OK I'll see you soon." Ginny told her friend before turning over again to sleep some more.  
  
Ginny managed to get to breakfast on time after all but considered returning her safe-haven in bed when Cassandra informed her that she had potions for her first lesson back.  
  
"Snape won't take it easy on you, you know?" Anne-Marie said eating her toast.  
  
"Of course I know that. When has Snape even taken it easy on anyone?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I guess he kinda likes the Slytherins. They don't ever get detention in his classes. What have we got after virtual hell?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"I don't know look at your timetable," Ginny replied, "I haven't had time to learn mine yet."  
  
"Herbology and Transfiguration this morning and a free period and Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon. Not too bad, eh Gin'?" Cassandra asked putting the piece of parchment in her bag. Ginny could have sworn she noticed a pattern of little hearts around Colin's name on the paper. She shook her head at her friend's sudden change of opinion about her housemate, she simply questioned, "Colin?"  
  
"Nothing wrong with him, he's really quite cute. Come on tell me he is not anywhere near your dream guy." Ginny shook her head deliberately avoiding her friend's unspoken question yet she still caught a glance up to the staff table, to where the nearest person to her dream guy was sitting. "People round here are saying that he likes you. I might agree with them too. He visited you every night you know?"  
  
"Actually I didn't know as I don't exactly remember much of what happened while I was unconscious." Ginny said refusing to get excited by Colin's visits, "Come on hadn't we better get to Potions?"  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Miss Weasley you haven't answered a single question correctly all morning, you obviously have been paying little attention to your studies during you holiday," Snape whispered in his cold tone. Anne-Marie opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by a kick from Ginny.  
  
"It'll make it worse and get you in trouble too." Ginny hissed to her friend.  
  
"I see my warnings have little effect, detention." Snape said to the red head in front of him. No one protested the Potions master this time and the lesson continued.  
  
"He shouldn't have done that. I mean it wasn't your fault that you missed the lessons." Anne-Marie said, "Part of me wants to go and tell someone how unfair he is."  
  
"Not only is that the part of you that gets you in trouble, no one would listen anyway. I mean he knows what he's doing, so what if he's an arsehole." Ginny said.  
  
"I don't want to hear language like that again Miss Weasley otherwise you will be joining me in detention and I wouldn't want that." Professor Sprout said walking into greenhouse two.  
  
"Sorry professor," Ginny apologized sincerely.  
  
When Professor Sprout was out of ear range Cassandra asked, "Are you trying to make Fred and George proud of you or something? That was almost two detentions in two lessons."  
  
"Shut up, I need to know what is going on or I'm going to fail all of my N.E.W.T's and have to live as a social outcast." Ginny said with a definite edge to her voice.  
  
"I think someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning." Cassandra teased.  
  
"I think someone dragged someone else out of the wrong side of bed this morning." Ginny replied before turning away from her friends.  
  
Things failed to improve throughout the rest of the day, Ginny's mood turned from bad to really bad as she discovered she was behind in every lesson. Her friends tried to reassure her that it was just a case of reading up the material when she was in a better mood but she ignored their efforts as a whole. The free period after dinner provided Ginny a welcome excuse for a nap, which she gladly took in an attempt to get some of the stress out of her system.  
  
An hour later the 17 year old was running down the corridor towards Professor Lupin's classroom. Part of her wanted to go back to her nap but that was a small part as the rest was looking forward to the next class, taken of course by her favourite and cutest teacher.  
  
Ginny's eyes blinked into focus. She was in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, her head was rested on the desk and her eyelids felt heavy. The last thing she remembered was a daydream game of anywhere but here, but she couldn't remember where she would rather have been.  
  
"Ah you're awake," Lupin said coming out of his office.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said looking towards the voice, "Sorry… I mean I shouldn't have… I'll make it up."  
  
"There will be no need for that, Miss Reed and Miss Roberts have already informed me of your recent behaviour after your illness. As long as it doesn't happen again I'll say nothing more about it," he informed her with a smile.  
  
'Gotta thank Cassie and Anne-Marie later' Ginny thought to herself. Turning towards the door Ginny began to walk out, turning to her Professor she simply said, "Thanks."  
  
"Sure, if there's anything else I can do for you just let me know." He said turning to his office.  
  
"There is something, I was wondering if you could help me catch up with what I missed. I've been lost all day with lessons and might need a little help catching up." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"That I can do. How about tomorrow night?" Remus asked.  
  
"Tomorrow night? It's a date," Ginny said. Catching what she had said she corrected, "Well not a date more a place where I'm going to be meeting you. No where you're teaching me…"  
  
"I know what you mean. If that's everything I believe it's time for dinner." Remus said holding the door open as Ginny exited. 


End file.
